new sidekick after henry hart left
by Pink ranger 13
Summary: when ray need a new sidekick to help his new team so he decide to bring a new kid danger that who is a women from canada . Who like captain man so much .
1. Chapter1

One day ago it's has been since Henry Hart left Captain Man and Henry Hart said , " To Captain Man that he can't save people for his rest of life" .

So He gave up his gum balls back to captain man aka Ray Manchester and left the man cave with saying goodbye to old team when he was Kid Danger now he not Kid Danger anymore . Now Ray Manchester have find a new kid danger so he put up a ad on Facebook and indeed and linked in for a new sidekick even in person people can apply for it .

Then Bernadette winder came look at her Facebook account and saw the ad for it so she apply for it . Also she was on her fan page aka flash and supergirl follower posting about the green arrow series finale that she wish that there was one more season for the green arrow .

Even though she is live in Canada and been watching Henry danger on ytv a lot . Just then send her resume to captain man via email on indeed . Just then Ray Manchester aka captain man look at his computer and see a lot of people send their resume to him but one of the resume caught his eye about a women in Canada that she has leadership skills , hardworking , computer skills and she want to be a sidekick to captain man . Even She has a lot of fans page for the stuff that she like .

Then Ray Manchester aka captain man said , " she is the best one out of all these resume" .

Soon we have to message her on Facebook or indeed account. Then Ray Manchester message me on my Facebook and I said, " what time will be good for you Ray ? " . Then He said , " meet me at 3:30 pm tomorrow in Swellview" .

"Sure"said ,Bernadette for the meeting

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 the meeting and becoming kid danger **

"Today is the day of the meeting and I had to a board a plane to Swellview" ,said Bernadette . "Also I am glad that I took the plane last night and I am here now to meet my new boss" ,said Bernadette . She is excited to move to swellview and now she find a place that was very nice for her.

It was hart's home and hart's move out of it a day ago and she just bought it for 30 thousand because of her fans pages from facebook and her subcribers from youtube help her out .

She said, " thank you to them on her youtube video and give them a tour of the house."

Then she realized that her meeting is in a hour but she like to early so she wear something nice to her meeting and she post the video on youtube .

Then it was 30 minutes later and then she left her house go to the meeting .

She got there in 10 minutes before her meeting and the place is called junk and stuff .

Then Bernadette said ,"Hi I am here for a meeting with ray at 3 for the job".

The guy send her down to the man crave and Ray see me as I came out of the elevator in the man crave.

"Hi Ray Manchester I am Bernadette Winder here for the job that I apply on indeed and facebook" said, Bernadette Winder .

''Oh so you are her and you are so pretty and you are the prefect sidekick that I was look for"said , Ray Manchester aka captain man .

Then he said, " I will blow your mind with this bubble".

Then Bernadette said, ''wow you are captain man ''.

''yup'' said, Ray

''I will test you on your fighting skills and you have protect me from a bad guy " said , Ray .

''Sure'' , said Bernadette .

Then Bernadette saw the bad guy shooting at Ray and then Bernadette start fighting the bad guy.

She does a few katate kicks and punchs at the bad guy and take the weapon aka gun out of the bad guy .

Then Ray said, "Bernadette Winder you pass this test and now you are the new kid danger ."

''Wow I am the new kid danger thanks Ray '',said Bernadette .

''You're welcome and don't tell anyone that I am captain man" ,said Ray.

''I promise that I won't tell anyone about this "said , Bernadette .

''That good '' , said Ray .

''you can come over to my new house Ray'' , said Bernadette .

''Sure '', said Ray .

''So I start tomorrow as kid danger'' ,said Bernadette .

''yup'' said, Ray.

''Bye See you tomorrow Ray Manchester aka captain man '' , said Bernadette .

'Bye See you tomorrow Bernadette Winder aka New kid danger , said Ray.


	3. Chapter3

It's been one day since I got the interview to become new kid danger and now ray need me in junk stuff so I can meet my other teammates" , said Bernadette .

Now I am at Junk Stuff and I have to take the elevator down to the man cave .

Then Ray said, "Hi Bernadette How is your day ?"

"Good how is your day Ray"? Said , Bernadette

"Good", said Ray and now we have to find the other have power from the attack that Dax did to them .

"Let do this as captain man and new kid danger" said, Ray and Bernadette .

So we found them and bring them to our base and we became the new team called danger force and they like their new power and costumes .

Then we found dax and beat him up as a team even captain man was so mad at dax because one time that dax hurt Henry Hart aka original kid danger so bad and put dax in jail for forever .

Then we un transform and met and says superheroes names and our names (Captain Man aka Ray Manchester, New kid danger aka Bernadette Winder , Shout out aka Mika , Awol aka Miles , Brainstorm aka Bose , Volt aka Chapa ) .

Miles , Mika , Chapa , Bose asked me aka Bernadette "A question what age are you ?"

"Then I said I am nineteen and half years old to miles , Mika , Chapa , Bose ."

"Wow" they said ,.

So you are adult said Bose .

"Yup I am"said, Bernadette and "I started this job today and I got hired yesterday by captain man aka Ray".

"Wow"they , said again.

Then Mika and miles says "something about a YouTuber that they watch a lot and you like her" , said miles to Bernadette .

Then Bernadette said "because I am her and mine username is Bernadette winder on YouTube that mine real name i use ."

"Wow we meet a one who make a great dance video called a freestyle dance on YouTube said Miles and Mika said "that was a awesome video that you made"

"Thanks"said Bernadette

Then Mika ask for autograph and Bernadette said "sure here you go".

"Thank you Bernadette " said Mika and Bernadette said "you're welcome Mika" .

Then Ray heard Mika talking about autograph that Bernadette did her YouTuber fan .

"Wow"said, Ray and I didn't know that Bernadette is a YouTuber and Mika said, "she make dancing videos , singing videos , music videos ."

"Yup" said Ray I have to check her channel out on YouTube .

Then I aka Bernadette said, "yup love to make music video for my subscribers on YouTube ."

"Soon guys tomorrow bye and goodnight"said , Bernadette to Mika ,Miles , Chapa , Bose and Ray

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow Bernadette" said , Mika , miles and Chapa and Bose and Ray .

That was good fighting against dax tonight and "yup"

said ,Ray .

mika , miles and chapa and Bose went to their home and went to bed .

Even I aka Bernadette who went to her house and went to bed .

End of chapter 3


End file.
